a new begining
by katie.hoijer
Summary: What will Danny do when his life takes an un excepted turn one Friday Night. ( contains boy x boy mpreg )
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 a new start

Danny's pov:

You know when people say things can't get any worse and they do, well that's what happened to me. It was a Friday and it started out like any other Friday here in Amity Park , I woke up, got ready for school, I fought a ghost, ended up being late to class, got a detion, and fought ghosts all day. but around 6:00pm three ghosts decided to gang up on me and pick a fight. Skulker ,Vlad, and Desiree, if it was just one of them i could have won, but no. Vlad had to wish that I couldn't fight back against them to my horror, but thankfully he also wished that Skulker couldn't have my pelt (shudder). Vlad blasted me with ecto blast after ecto blast while Skulker stabbed me repeatedly until I was left barely conscious and left leaving me to fully die in the ally way, but that's when he showed up and everything changed.

Alexander pov 6:00pm

Walking down an alleyway searching for a place to go eat i hear a horrible scream and laughter before everything goes quiet. I looked up and saw three ghosts and the famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom fighting or so I thought at first glance , what I really saw was the child falling to the ground from ten stories high and falling fast. By the time he hit the ground all you could hear was a blood curdling scream of pain then laughter from the other three before they left. I ran over to the child and could see he was barely conscious and very well beating to an inch of his life when I was about to move to help him I saw two white rings forming around his middle and split in two going in opposite directions. What was once the ghost boy was now a young boy in his late teens, i could barely hear his heart beating and his breathing was so labored it was like it wasn't there at all. I could see his eyes start to close so i went over and shook him a wake. " boy can you hear me?" , a slight nod from the boy told me to hurry. "good I need you to listen to me I can help you ,but it must come with a price do you understand?" "yes" it was said so low I wasn't sure if I heard him." your going to die though there is a way I can save you but you won't be human anymore not even half human do you understand" yes " then my last question is do you want to live or die with what humanity u have left? I I w..a..n..t.. to l.l.i..v..e." with his verbal consent I bit into my wrist and held it to his mouth while leaning close to his neck. " then part take of the gift I am giving to you and drink" I said. As soon as my wrist touched his lips I tilt his head back to allow my blood to flow down his throat while I bite his neck and drain him of his human blood. Soon he's limp in my arms dead, but I see he had enough blood for the change so I pick him up and head for home.

Danny's pov after the fight:

I'm lying on the ground in the alleyway to weak and in pain to move I see the ghost leave and think I can finally rest ,but I was wrong. A tall man dressed in a pair of black jeans and leather jacket walks up to me and shakes me a wake.. " boy can you hear me?" I heard him say, but all I could do was nod my head slightly then I hear him say . "good I need you to listen to me I can help you, but it must come with a price do you understand? A price what does he mean, but I'm to tired to really think to much about it so I just whisper yes. It was so quiet I didn't know if he could hear it before I could nod to let him know it was a yes he says ." your going to die but there is a way to save you, but you won't be human anymore not even half human do you understand" I'm going to die what does he mean, but then I felt how little my hearts beating and how hard it is to breath so I say yes again after he asks " then my last question is do you want to live or die with what humanity you have left? with what little strength I had left I said I...I w..a..n..t..to l.l.i..v..e." before I knew it I see him biting his wrist and what's about to happen finally hits me, but I'm to tired to care and when I heard him tell me . " then part take of the gift I am giving to you and drink" I obey without a second thought. As soon as his wrist touches my lips he tilts my head back to help me sallow the blood now flowing down my throat I also feel pain in my neck as he bites me then everything goes dark .


	2. Chapter 2 the change

**_CHAPTER 2 THE CHANGE_**

Alexander pov:

once we reached the house I'm greeted by my master, his mate, and my mate. They all look down to the boy in my arms and I can see the anger and confusion in all their eyes especially my masters. " I'll explain everything, but first let me lie him down in a room and tie him down the change will start soon and it's already been two hours since we shared blood." I said as I walked past them to the guest room across from mine. " Alexander use the chains to tie the boy down especially if he's who I think he is." yes dear" I said to my mate then walked with Danny in my arms to the guest room. As I layed him down I noticed how light and scrawny he was for a boy his age. I went to get the chains to strap him down knowing how painful the change is and how strong he'll become. After that was done I went to check over his injuries, he had ten stab wounds and at least double that of burn wounds, the stab wounds weren't that bad except the one in is lower stomach. It looked like what ever the ghost used to stab him with was long and wide and went right through him leaving a good 1 inch hole through his stomach , the burns were so bad his skin was blackened in spots. I checked his eyes and teeth and noticed his eyes were turning a brighter blue with specks of red lining the irises his teeth were becoming sharper and at least an inch or more longer, but I knew there was more to come for now he would need a lot of blood to repair the damage his body has sunstated and to help with the changes. So I went down to see if the others could help clean him up and hook him to a few IVs.

no ones pov

Coming down the stairs alexander saw that everyone is still pissed at him for bringing the boy to there home without the permission from the clan leader. When he reaches the last step Anthony starts yelling right away. " How could you bring him here Alex, do you have any idea what this could to do to this coven! The turn takes a week to complete , so what's going to happen when we see a missing persons report on the boy and who is he anyway?" " I had no choice Tony he was dying he's only a teen I couldn't let him die knowing I could help him" " Fine, but do you know who he is" Yes and no. I know he's the ghost boy, but he's also human or was anyway." " WHAT! the ghost child dear lord you idiot the elders are going to kill you for this... the boy was already dead you know the law about that ... Alex please tell me he had a heart beat or something to prove he was human and that it was not just an appearance!" " Yes he did but it was so weak and so was his breathing when he turned back to his human form, he was literally on the brick of death." " Alright but I warn you he's your problem he gets into trouble you get the blame not use" " Understood but can you guys help me he's pretty banged up and needs his wounds cleaned and a lot of blood." "yeah sure we'll be up in a sec I'll get the others you go get the blood.

Alex's pov

I went down to the cellar to grab a cooler and some blood bags for Danny and thought about what Tony said. If I get in trouble for turning Danny the whole clan will be wiped out if the elders see fit witch scares me . There's also the part about what I'm going to do about Danny after the turn is over. I sighed and went back up stairs to Danny's room and set the cooler aside and waited for the others to arrive. Soon after they did Tony holding the IVs and stands and the girls with a bucket and badges each. "Alex help me set the IVs up while the girls clean and bandaged him up" Sure thing Tony" I grabbed two of the stands and hooked his arms up to them while Tony did his legs and the girls finished their job. by the time they left the bags of blood were empty so I switched out new ones I also noticed his hiar was longer by about 2 inches along with his skin turning paler. The strange thing is that none of this should be showing up yet not for a few more days at most. I wonder if it's his ghost half helping him heal and speed up the proses.

Danny's pov mind

I was on fire, it felt like everything was burring, there was so much pain I couldn't move I couldn't see or hear all I could do was feel. Feel my body shut down, feel it repair all the damage it sustained during the fight but I could also feel how my gums and teeth ached how my throat burned and how dry it was . I could feel how cold my body really was when it felt like I was burring instead. I knew what I was becoming but I din't know how pain full it was. It felt like years before the pain finally stopped except for my mouth and throat. I tried to open my eyes but I was to tired yet so I just layed there without a clue as to what was happing outside my mind.

Alex's pov

It was already the end of the week so I knew Danny would be waking up as soon as the sun set. I went and got a few blood bags for him knowing that he'll be hungry when he wakes though it won't last long it will ease some of the burring in his throat. As I walked in to Danny's room I saw Tony and the girls by the wall watching Danny as I saw him starting to stir. I walked over to his bed and watched as his eyes opened witch were the color of sapphires, but they quickly turned blood red has he saw the blood in my hands but you could also see the terror in those eyes. " hey Danny welcome back to the land of the living how are feeling?" I ask trying to keep him calm. "What happened, who are you and where am I? my throat hurts." I hear him say before Tony answered him. "Your in our house, I'm Anthony this is my mate Elve and that boy there is alexander and his mate Mia. Alex is your sire or master as most of us like to be called now. You are now a new born vampire that's why your throat hurts so much so I would suggest you drink the blood Alex has for you then you can tell us who you are" Tony explianed as i handed the blood to Danny" here Danny I'm sorry it won't help much but it should lessen some of the pain in your throat for now." "Thank you I guess , um how do I drink it , I can't even move" "Oh, oh I'm sorry I forgot to unchain you here you go, and just extend your fangs and bite the bag." I saw Danny raise a confused eyebrow so I prick my finger on my fang and held it under his nose ." there you go now open your mouth and bite the bag but carefully. "

Danny's pov

The pain and waiting was finally over as I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the guy that turned me, but then I caught sight of the bags of blood in his hands and my throat burst into flame. I hear the guy from before say " hey Danny welcome back to the land of the living how are feeling?" there's so many answers to that one question, but all I could say was what happened, who are and where am I? my throat hurts." I look at the guy siting next to me for an answer but I am surprised when the man against the wall answers instead. "You're at our house I'm Anthony this is my mate Elve and that boy there is alexander and his mate Mia. Alex is your sire or master as most of like to be called now. You are now a new born vampire that's why your throat hurts so much so I would suggest you drink the blood Alex has for you then you can tell us who you are" before I have a chance to even say anything Alex tries handing me one of the bags but I can't move my arms or anything to reach for it that's when I realize I'm chained to a bed. " here Danny I'm sorry it won't help much but it should lessen some of the pain in your throat for now." "thank you i guess , um how do i drink it , I can't even move" "Oh, oh I'm sorry I forgot to unchain you here you go, and just extend your fangs and bite the bag." I riase a confued eyebrow still not geting it when I see Alex cut his figure on the tip of his fang and hold it under my nose that's when i smell the blood and feel my own fangs slip from my gums ." There you go now open your mouth and bite the bag but carefully." I did as told and I was in bliss as soon as the blood hit the back of my throat as the pian became a dull ach which was easy to ignore. when I finshed off the bag Alex held anthor out to me which i took gladly but it didn't do anything for me as if it was emty. "Um alex why does it feel empty?" I asked because all of a sudden I was starving but I didn't know if it was for blood or food. " Oh it's because its baged blood, you need blood from the vain as a new born for at least the first five years. you have to pick a human to be a familar to you like Elve and Mia are." " I thought they were your mates though?" "they are. most vampires pick some one they want to be mated with as thier familiar because your stuck with them for five years or more." "aren't you forgeting the most inporntent part Alex? If you bite a human your not mated with or are going to turn he/she becomes a slave to you and there's no going back." Tony siad but that kinda gave me an idia if i was aloud to leave here that is."ok , there is one thing I would like to know am I a prisner here or can I go back home and to school?" I asked though if I couldn't go to schoo,l big whoop."About that danny , whats your last name first and how old are you?" Alex asked."I'm seventeen but will be eighteen at the end of this mounth and Fenton why?" I asked " Because we can talk to your parents about geting you a house of your own, as for school that depends on if you can control your bloodlust.""Oh ok but why do i need my own house?" "you can't be around humans for to long Danny other wise you'll want to feed on them, so a couple of hours at best for human contact but thats it so school might be a option and a hunting ground for you " I gulped at that I didn't want to kill any one not even dash though turning him into a slave or snake sounds appeling. "Ok what about the sun and all that and how long before I have to hunt as you say?" "well the sun won't kill you but we sugjest you wear black lether from now and some strong suscreen cause it does make us very weak and thirsty and by tomorrow after noon. Tony and I will go talk with your parents and explian what happend and why you've been gone for this long" " How long was I out for" please only be a day or two I beged in my head " A week." Alex siad bluntly "WHAT! Oh no I'm dead I'm so dead mom and dad even Sam and Tuck will kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 expliantions**

no ones pov few hours later at the Fenton house hold

At the Feton's Jack and Maddie Feton along with thier daughter Jazz sat at the kitchen table getting ready for dinner and worried sick about danny who's been missing for over a week. They tryed calling the police but they siad he has to be missing for a month before a missing persons report can go through. As they were about to sit down and eat there was a knock at the front door." Jazzie will you answer that please" Jack Feton asked"Sure dad" Jazz answered before walking to the front door to answer it. When the door opened two man dressed in black jeans and leather jackets stood in the door way. One of the men looked no older then danny did the other looked to be in his late twentys or so."Yes, can we help you"? Jazz asked a little weried out by the men on her door step" Yes were here to speak to the parents of a Daniel Feton please" "Oh sure, mom,dad there are two men at the door and they want to talk to you about Danny." "What, about Danny?" Maddie Feton asked reaching the door before her husbun."Mrs. i my name is Anthony and this is my son Alexander, may we come in?" "Oh, um sure." "Thank you, now to get on to why we came here, we know where your son is, but don't worrie he's fine for the most part, but there's somethings you must know before he can come home."" You know where my baby boy is please tell me we'll do anything" Maddie yelled despertly " He's at our house and the reason he can't come home right now was we found him wounded and dieing in an ally, but Alex here saved his life in away, but there was a price he had to pay." "Like what I don't understand" Maddie asked "His humanity I'm sorry, but Danny is no longer a human he's one of us."Alex siad with a bit of regret in his voice "What are you if your not human" Jack asked a bit courise" We're vampires and now Danny is to" Alex excliamed " How is that possable" Jazz asked. " The same way that ghost exist, were part of the supernaturle plian." "Ok so Alex I'm guessing turnd danny into a vampire?" Jazz asked trying to get as much information as she could." "Yes I did and I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Feton, but it was the only way to save him. When I found him he was on the brick of death. He would have been dead before I could even get a hold of 911.'' Alex siad with sarrow in his eyes that now looked like they had years of exspince in them beyond his physicle age. " It's alright son, we thank you for saveing our boy's life" Jack Feton siad surpising eveyone in the room."Ok now that thats out of the way we would like your permission for us to purches a house for Danny due to the fact that he can't be around humans for more then a few hours a day unless he feeds before hand." " Oh so Danny can't stay with use any more but when you say feed you don't mean?" " Yes we do, drinking blood is the only way he can eat now to get what he needs. we can eat food but it does nothing for us. we can go out in the sun but it weakens us if we don't cover our skin with leather and sunblock. Danny also needs a human famialr for the next five years but we sugest it be someone he can mate with other wise he'll have a slave for a meal." " mate with? as in ..oh my." Maddie siad ide eyed. " Yes, we are hoping to send him to school tomorrow and he can pick someone then he has untill luch time tomorrow before he has no choice but to feed" " Ok what do you want us to do?" " Give us verble and writen consent to do with Danny as we see fit, along with an excuse for Alex to follow danny around the school to keep an eye on him and to pack his things, if he feeds tomorrow we'll let you see him." " very well give us a few minutes and we'll get the writen consent and you have our verble we'll do what ever we can do to help our son."

Danny's pov the next morning

I just woke up but for some reason Istill felt tired even after sleeping for five an ahalf days. my throut was killing me agian so I tryed the bagged blood Alex left on the side table. It helped with the burning yet I was still hungrey then I saw the sliver of sun light through the black curtens. " Good morning Danny, how are you feeling." Alex asked as he walked into the room with a bundle of black clothing in his arms. " Good I guess I'm still tired and hungrey. What's for breakfast?" I asked hoping I was wrong about blood being the only thing I can have now." Well for you nothing, but for us blood bags and some eggs and toast" Alex siad with a bit of humor in his voice. "What! come on Alex I'm starving here, I need something to eat." I begged. " Well Danny you can't untill lunch when you pick your familiar at school and hopefuly she'll be good for you." I sighed realizing I had a problem to deal with." Um does it have to be a girl haha" I asked rubbing the back of my neck nervousely. " What do you mean Danny? unless your in to guys?" Alex asked with a strange look on his face." Well I realy don't know. When I turned sixteen, my master told me that genders don't matter to ghosts either sex can get pregent so I haven't given much thought to anyone for a while" I tryed to explian " I see, when you say master, who do mean and you can become pregent?" Alex asked with a tint of anger showing on his face. " Clockwork, he's the master of all time. I'm his apretise or at least according to him I am and yes i can become pregent." I told him before he handed me the bundle in his arms. "Well that's good to know I guess, but you realy neeed to get ready for school. The bathroom's on your right the last door down the hall and those are your clothes from now on. Hurry and shower, we leave in an hour." alright." I took the clothes and went to take a shower. The hot water felt great on my body, relaxing the stiff mucles and helping me to clear my mind. Dash still seemed to be idial for feeding at least it'd be a way to pay him back for all those years of bulling me, but to mate with him I don't know. Then there's Sam but I couln't do that to her. sighing I got out of the shower and got dressed in the new leather outfit Alex gavet me. Looking in the mirre for the first time Isaw how blue my eyes looked and how pale I am along with my hiar lenth that's now a little below shoulder lenth. There's nothing that can be done about the eyes or skin color but I did mange to find a brush for my hiar." Danny hurry up or we're going to be late" Alex yeld up the stiars." Coming!" I yelled back before decending the stiars. " Alright lets go and here to tie your hiar back." Thanks I say after geting handed the black ribbin and tieing my hiar back witch makes me look like I'm from some old rock band.


	4. Chapter 4 feedings

**chapter four feedings**

 **sorry forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is:** I don't own danny phantom or it's characters.

please give me a reviewe and let me know what you guys think of this story

 _ **Danny's pov**_ :

When we arrived at the school everything hit me like a ton of bricks. The smells and sounds invaded my sences so bad it was hard to fouces until Alex hands me a black chocker with a cross on it. " Here Danny this should help by blocking out some of your sences and your powers for a vampire, but you must keep it on unless your around me do you understand?" Alex asked me as I took the chocker greatfuly." Yes thanks man that's much better." " You're welcome, now come on we have to talk to the pricaple about all this and I'm going to be trialing you all day to keep you in line." Alex says sounding kinda like Jazz would, great now I'm being baby-sat like a little kid. "Alright" is all I say though. when we reach the office I can feel the tension biulding here already. "Ah Mr. Feton so nice of you to return after a week of absince, what can I do for you?" The princlable says with sacasam lacing her voice. " Well mama you can start by telling me his missed school work and classes also give me a vistors' pass to fallow Danny around." " Who are you to ask me this? Unless your related to Fetom in any way or have his parents permtion I can't help you so please leave" " As a matter of fact I do. See for yourself that my father and I have legal right's to Danny also he's staying with my family untill we can find a house for him." " Oh I'm so sorry then here are his assiments and everything else you'll need, but can I ask where were you Mr. Feton that you had to miss a week of school .?" The pricable asked me though I didn't have an answer for it, but luckly Alex did. " He was staying with my family I'm afriad. He was unconscious when we found him so we brought him with us to our house. He was out cold this hole time that's why I'd like to follow him around today to make sure he's alright." Alex expliand much to my reilef. " Oh dear I'm sorry Feton. Well then here's a vistors' pass along with a pass to class for you Feton, please check in with the nerce if your not feeling well." " Thank you mama, let's go Danny the first class will start soon." I heard Alex call so we left the office to get swormed by the masses of studients leaving for first period I then spot Sam and Tucker by our lockers. " Hey guys" I called out to them heading for my locker and noticing the emtions running wild on thier faces. Sam looked pissed, worriede, and relived all at the same time while Tucker just looked relived and scared. " Hey Danny where have you been dude?" Tucker asked, but before I could answer Sam starts yelling" Yes Danny where the hell have you been? Do you have any idia how worried sick we were? Not only us but your parents and sister as well!" Great I'm in trouble." Sorry guys but I'll explian later after school right now we have to get to class." said only to hear Sam huff and stomp down the hall leaving Tucker, Alex and myself. "Dued what's up wih the new look, I thought black was Sam's thing not yours man?" " Agian Tuck I'll explian later we got to go." " Alright man but you know how Sam will be today so be warned." " Thanks Tuck." As soon as we walked in to the classroom everyone stopped and stared at me as if I was a new student or something." Well looks like Mr. Feton as finaly decided to show up for class and who might you be young man?" Mr. Lancer asked pointing to Alex. " Sir my name's Alexander and I'm here as a vistor to keep an eye on Danny. We already have a note from the princable." " Very well young man you can sit beside Daniel just behind Dash Baxtier." I froze when I heard that, just great. As I took my seat I could hear the hushed wishpers of everyone in class and dash geting up to walk to my desk." well Fetonina it's good to have you back. There's a whole week of pounding to make up for." He laughs and walks back to his desk. I just groun and lay my head on the desk not looking forward to ending of class.

dash's pov

When the bell rings I see Feton walk in with some new guy but what cathes my eye is Feton's new look. Mabey it's becuase I haven't seen him in a week but his eyes look five shades bluer then normal, almost like saphires. His hiar looks longer and it's pulled back with a silk black ribbion also he's clad in leather from the neck down with what looks like still toe leather boots on his feet. All in all Feton looked hot which is wierd for the geek. " Mr. Baxtier?" What, who, someones calling my name. I shake my head and answer" Yes, what do you want?" I ask the new guy." I would kindley suggjest you leave Danny alone or sufur the concinouse." " Is that a threat newbie?" I ask vemon lassing my voice, no one tells me what to do." No, just a warning for your own safty, Danny's alot stronger then you think kid." "Hey were the same age loser so don't call me kid." "What ever baxter." That just ticked me off and Fetons going to pay for it.


	5. Chapter 5 feelings

chapter five feelings

Danny's pov

The bell rang announcing the end of class while everyone else packed up their things to leave I stood up ready to leave as well but Alex held me back." What?" I asked confused. " Wiat, I think that Baxter kid is wanting a fight with you." " Oh, well that's normal and I might as well get it over with or he'll be chasing me all day" " So he beats you up everyday, why do you alow this.?" Alex asked sounding surprised " I don't have a choice, if I fight my secret would come out. I have to play whimpy scrawny Feton at school other wise people will figure out I'm you know who." I explianed. " I see well I'd forget putting up the front with Baxter, something tells me we found your lunch" "What do you mean? " I asked curious. " I can smell his hormones and he wants you but doesn't realize it. I believe Dash is in denial of having feelings for you or at least an attraction to you and thats why he targets you so he can be near you and touch you without anyone thinking of him as being gay" Alexed explianed. So now I know Dash might listen to reason even if I have to bribe him. " Ok so what do I do? Can I just tell him what I am now?" I asked. " Yes you can but if he doesn't except the offer I'll earas his merroy." " ok then here goes nothing." I walked out into the hall and saw Dash wiating out side the door with his group of jock buddies. " Hey Feton time for your dayly beating." Dash stated. " Sure Dash but first mind if we go somewhere to talk in privet.?" I asked with a straight face. " Um sure I guess Feton. Guys you can leave we'll countine this later.'' He orderd his goins. " Follow me Dash" I siad as I lead him to a broom closet seeing no one around. As we entered Dash froze for a second as if trying to decide if he should come in or not. Instead of giving him the time to think I simply grabed his wrist pulling him inside and locking the door. " What the heck Feton, why are we locked in?" he asked sounding a bit pivved. " Because there's something I have to ask you and if you agree to it then I'll show you my biggest secrets." I siad hoping for him to agree. " Alright feton shoot" Dash siad " Alright Dash but first you have to swear not to tell a soul about what's discussed in here and I'll do the same deal. Second what gender do you like as in what are attracted to?" " What, fine I swear but if you tell anyone about this your dead got it and both." Dash siad. " good, same here" .I just smiled and told the quick vesion of the story. " your a what and want me to what? Gezz Feton you realy are a freak." Dash siad still in denial. " Yes,yes and you don't know the half of it." I siad geting nervously. " please dash, I'll do what ever you want if you agree and you still don't know my sercret." I begged " I don't know Fenton and I thought you being a vampire was your secret.? Dash siad sound confused" " No it's not, well I guess it's one of them but not the big one." I siad. Dash sighed then looked at me." if I agree to this what's in it for me Fenton and if we have to mate as you say what would that make us. We're supposed to be enemies in school right, just think a jock and geek dating or what ever would ruin our school lives for sure." Dash exclaimed. " I don't know what's in it for you Dash but I'm sick of being labbled besides I know your attrated to me just admit it." " fine I am so what. I'll up your deal Feton show me this secret of yours and I'll give you your answer by lunch." he siad leaving me no choice but to reveal my ghost half. " fine Dash but brase your self and close your eyes." I told him as he closed his eyes I turned us intanible and flew us to the ruff. When we landed I told him to open his eyes. " What the... how did we end up on the roff Feton?" Dash asked a bit scared. " I'll show you just don't blink ok" I siad as the white rings appered around my wiast changing me from Feton to Phantom. " Your D..Danny P..Phantom! How is that possible? " asked Dash shocked. " Lab accident freshmen year. I went into my parents ghost portal and accidently turned it on when it was still pluged in. I was eletruded as ectoplasam fused to my human dna turning me into a half ghost- half human hybrid one out of three in the world." I explianed the quick verion." Ii didn't know Fen .. I mean Danny. All this time why did you let me beat you up .?" " Cause I couldn't let anyone know I was Phantom. Only Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and the other two halfas know. Not even my own parents know and they shoot me everytime they see Phantom." "I'm so sorry I won't bully you agian not even Sam or Tucker." "Thanks I guess but we schould get going to class but try to forget I'm Phantom. I want your decision to be basied on Feton.""Alright Danny but first can I try something, with you as Feton?" Dash asked as I changed back to Fenton. What he did next left me shocked and frozen. Dash leaned down and broought his face just cenmeters from my mine and brought his lips crashing into mine. The kiss was quick and unsure at first but turned into a gentle and passiont kiss that seemed to last forever but was only a few secends. As Dash pulled away we we're both paning for air. "wow" was all we could say. Then we heard the bell ring to get to class so I grabed Dashe's wrist and turned us invisable and inanble to the boys bathroom and we left for class.

Dashe's pov

Once class started I could't fouces on the lesson, all I could think about was Danny. The confertion we had before and the decision I needed to make. I do like him but if the guys ever found out I could kiss my spot on the A-Listers goodbye. Then there's his friends Manson and Foly not to mention his sister what would they think. What to do? With only five minutes til lunch I think back to the kiss we shared and decided to give it a chance. When the bell rang I walked over to Danny but before I could say anything Manson had him by the arm trying to drag him out of the class room. I just end up following behind but Alex ends up grabing my arm. " Listen kid if you screw this up your dead. For some reason Danny likes you and it won't end well if you hurt him in any way . This isn't some high school dating crap it's for life understand. " Yes, I swear I'll try not to hurt him, I already sore not to bully him any more. " Good now go, I think his goth friend is done with him for now and I'd advice you to use the bathroom when he feeds from you. " Alex told me. As soon has I heard the words feed on, I got nervous but countiude towards danny anyway.

Danny's pov

After Sam was done yelling at me for being gone for a week and all that drama I started to get my things out of my locker for the next class. When I see Dash coming down the hall aa alway out of routine I brace myself agiast the locker wiating for him to grab me by my shirt ,but it never happens. Instead Dash puts his hands on either side of my head on the locker. " Hey Danny can we talk." I hear him say already fearing the answer I'm sure he's going to say but answer him anyway. " Sure this way Dash" I say leading him to the mens bathroom and making sure no ones around before locking the door behind us. " So what have you decided" I ask getting striaght to the point. " Well I um would like to ..um be your m..m..ate I hear Dash stuter out leaving me shocked." realy? but what about the A-listers?" I asked hoping beyond hope he still agrees. " i Idon't care about them Danny if I did I wouldn't be standing here with you." Dash answered with no hint of lying in his voice. " Very well then Dash, let me go get Alex quick because  
I don't know how to do this." " Ok" I hear Dash answer before I phase through the door to find Alex surprisingly though he's right outside. " How long have you been standing out here" I ask him "The whole time Danny, so I don't need you to explian anything lets just go." He answers back so I phase us back through the door. " Alright give me your left wrist both of you" Alex demands as we do what were told. He grabs Dashe's wrist first and uses his nial to carve a simble into it. I can see Dash tense up from the pian." Alright now your turn Danny" Alex says relishing Dash's wrist and reaching for mine. He begins to carve the same simble but slightley different. " There we go, that mark symbolizes you two as mates to any other vampires but we'll preform the actual ceremony or wedding as you would call it after school. Now Dash I need you to stand still and tilt your neck to the right," Alex explianed while Dash does what's asked of him. " Now Danny grab his left wrist with yours and bite his neck right here" Alex instrusts pointing to the pulse point in Dashe's neck. As I lean down to bite Dash I see him stiffen and hear Alex tell him to relax. Watching his mucles relise I quickly but gently bite down. Relief washes over me as the first mouth full of Dash's blood touchs my tounge. His blood is warm sweet and spicy all at once as it flows down my throte I can feel my hunger subside. When Alex deems I've had enough I relise Dash whose standing a bit dazed. Before I can ask what's wrong I hear Alex say to kiss him. I comply and lean down agian bringing my lips upon his in a gentle kiss." Danny? I don't feel so good." Dash says before he starts to sway a bit. " You schould get him something to eat before he fiants. I'm going to leave I have meetting with the elders. Now that I know your feed you should be fine" Alex says. "Alright Iguess I'll see at home then" I siad.

no ones pov: in the lunch room

Danny walked through the doors of the lunch room with Dash ,who had his arm over Danny's shoulder for support, stopping for a moment to find an empty table. Finding one Danny helped Dash sit and went to get him some lunch. While siad jock sat there his best friend and fellow jock Kwan came over and sat next to him. " So man wha'ts up with you and Feton all of a sudden." Kwan asked confused. Dash just sat there frozen not knowing what to say or do. "We um reached an understanding I guess." Was the best Dash could come up with." About what" Kwan asked looking at Dash strangly. At that moment Danny came back with Dashe's lunch tray. " Were not going to fight anymore and try to get along." Danny answered saving Dash." so does that mean your off limits to bully now Feton ,cause that would be great?" Kwan asked with hope. " Uh ya I guess you could say that." Ok well I better get back to the A-listers' table, you know how Star and Paulina are good luck guys." Kwan siad with smirk on his face like he knew something they didn't." Here Dash sorry it's not a burger but it',ll help you get over the dizzy spell and regian some of your streanth back quicker." Danny siad. " Thanks Danny, so what do we do now" Dash asked eating his lunch. "We'll act normal I guess but um there's something you should know." "Like what?" The cermony that Alex talked about he siad it's the same as a wedding." "WHAT! Wedding as in I have to marry you?" Dash asked after spiting his drink on Danny." Well ya sorry I know it's quick and all butt we don't realy have have a choice now." " Oh god please tell me we don't have to you know.." " I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out after school I guess." Danny answered a little nervous himself.

Alex's pov with the elders

Alexender ..." one of the elders called " You have turned a young Daniel Feton age seventeen and have sucesfuly found him a mate is this corret" Alex was asked "Yes great one it is, Danny has already feed and I have carved the symbols into his and his mates left wrists. All that is left is for the bonding cermony which is to happen tonight." " Very well young one, is this mate male or female?" "Male my lord" "Very wel,l the cermony will be done at sunset." " Thank you your griace" "Make sure they follow all the tradtions." "Yes my lady"

Dashe's pov end of school

I was wiating for Feton to get done with detion all the while thinking that tonight I had to marry him. Never in all my years did I think I would get married let alone to Feton of all peaple. Oh well what's done is done. The bite mark on my neck was gone though I could still feel it's sting but in a good way. In a wierd way I was looking forward to having Danny all to myself to bad for Manson though. I see Feton walking out of Lancer's class and I take a calming breath as Danny starts walking towards me. "You can do this Baxter it's just marriege it's not the end of the world." I say to myself even though I'm fraeaking out inside. Danny finaly reaches me and asks" Are you ready?" Taking a big breathe before leting it out and gulping I shake my head yes. Then Danny takes my hand in his and we set off to his friend Alex's house.


	6. Chapter 6 cermonywedding

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter -look for the line break- if you wish to skip reading it. please go easy on me it's my first try at writing a lemon and a fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know how I"m doing with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters.**

 **Chapter six cermony/wedding**

 **At the Clan house**

When Danny and Dash reached the house they were both grabed by Elve and Mia. Elve took Dash to one side of the house and Mia took Danny to the other. Once reaching a room that looked simler to a bathroom but with a much bigger tub Danny is rushed into the room and ordered to strip. " What, I can't get undressed in front of you." Danny excliams shyly and embarrassed. " Nonsense Danny, Alex odered me to have you ready now strip and get into that tub or else." Mia odered giving Danny a look that chilled him to the bone. Hestently Danny striped down and got into the tub not sure what else to do. " Here use this to wash your body with and this for your hiar." "Okay" Was all Danny could say getting handed a bar of red soup and bottle of what looked like red shampoo both smelling of herbs and spices. After he was done washing he was then wrapped in a towle and ordered to sit while Mia worked on his hiar giving it a simple trim and brushing it out before tieing it up with a black silk bow agian. Once that was done he had to lie on his stomah and have Mia rub lotion into his skin with the same smelling herbs and spices he bathed with. After being deemed done in the bathroom he was rushed off to his room to get dressed where alex was wiating for him. " Alright Danny put this on and these" Alex siad handing Danny nothing but a skilk black rob with a red satin tie around the wiast and matching slip on skilk slippers. Confused Danny asked where the real clothes were. " I just hand you the wedding atire" Alex excliamed. With a deep breath danny got dressed in the rob feeling very exsposed. "There now just repeat what the elder at the alter says and do as your told when the cermony is done you will be brought up to your room with Dash to complete the last act." Alex siad noticing Danny getting paler." final act you mean we have to..?" Danny sqeaked out" Yes and you have to be dom tonight to state yor cliam on your mate. After words it doesn't matter who's dum or sub in the futor. On the other side of the house Dash was going through the same thing just instead of a black rob Dash has on a red silk rob with black tie and red slippers and is as pale as Danny learning what he has to do at the end.  
Down stiars Danny is standing on the right side off the hall while Dash is on the left wiating to be told to go in. Once the doors open both boys step through and face the alter. " Daniel Feton and Dashiel Baxter take your left hand and prick your ring finger and let it the blood hit the parchment blow your names. doing as told both boys prick there fingers and sighn the scroll in there blood. " very good, now Daniel you have choicen Dashiel to be your mate and husbun as he will be known by humans yes?" The elder asked" I do" And you Dashiel have agreed to beinging Daniels mate and husban." I do" " Then give me your left wrists." They did as odered and watched as the cavings Alex made eirler turned black on Danny's wrist and red on Dashe's, making them look more like tatoss." Now exchange rings and kiss." as odered they turned to see Alex and Anthony behind them each holding a ring. Danny's ring was gold while Dashe's was silver. As they both siad with this ring I thee wed to eachother they leaned in and kissed eachother." now you two are mates and husbans for life for the symbols on your wrist alow Dashiel to live as long as you do Daniel, but before this can be fully cemented you must constamate the bound." the elder siad ending the ceremony.  
back in the bed room

 _ **line break -(lemon here)**_

Danny and Dash were taken to a master bedroom on the top floor by Alex and Tony. When they reached the room the door was opened and the boys were odered to remove thier robs and hand them to Alex." Now you two will be locked in here untill sundown tomorrow there's a small bathroom on your right and a minie fridge on your left." Alex siad before leaving the two nude boys alone and locking the door from the out side. relizing this wasn't some game the two teens made thier way to the bed staring at it akwardly. not knowing what else to do Dash leaned over and started to kiss Danny. Kissing Dash back slowly Danny started to relax a bit and leaned in to futher the kiss probing the outside of Dashe's mouth asking for enterence. opening his mouth Dash felt Danny's toungh explore his mouth while one of his hands found its way into Danny's hiar while the other went around his back. Danny moaned ito the kiss tasting cininmon and valine from Dash, Danny carefuly started to lead Dash down towards the matters before breaking the kiss. now laying flat on his back Dash looked up at Danny and saw the lust in his eyes as well as fear. Danny looked down to see Dash with half lidded eyes and a small smile on his face. leaning down Danny stared kissing Dash agian leaving a small trial of kisses down his jaw and neck befor he got to the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. Danny kissed the spot some more before starting to lick it and suck on it earning a grone from Dash. Dash just groned in pleaser running one hand through Danny's black raven hiar and the other up the teens side. danny satisfied with his mark for now decided to trail kiss after kiss down Dash's chest before reaching a sesive nipple and taking it into his mouth while he played with the other with his hand tugging and pinching it into hardness. feeling the other nipple was negleted danny switched sides till both were hard and swallon. dash just kept groning in pleasure each time but having enough grabed dannys face kissing him with crushing pasion. while dash kept kissing him danny snaked his hand down to dash's cock before grabing the base and running his thumb over the slit feeling it begin to swell. dash was arching of the bed once he felt danny grab him, holding on to dannys shoulders trying and fialingto steadie himself. danny feeling dash's cock was pumped enough leaned up and kissed dash agian while looking for a bootle of lube finding it next to dashes head by the night the bottle danny sqizzed a good amout on to his fingers rubbing them together to spred it a kissing dash danny started to spread dashes legs getting a nice view of his entrance. dash could feel his legs getting spread but tryed to fight the urge to close them and enjoy the kiss. danny carefuly started to trace one of his fingures around dashes enterence before slowly inserting a finger and moving it around giving dash time to adjost. dash could feel danny tracining his entrace before sering pian hit. arching off the bed dash tryed to get away from siad fingure but danny seeing this grabed his member and began stroking it while kissing the mark he made on dashes neck. over run by the pleasure of danny's mistrctions dash didnt notice danny add a second finger to the mix and begin secorring him. moaning in pleasure dash began nibbling on dannys ear lobe and kissing his neck. he could aslo feel danny add anthor finger moving them around, strenching him. danny added the third fingur and hit the spot he was looking for hearing dash cry out and arch off the bed. smiling danny began thrusting his fingures in and out of dash for a few minutes before deeming him ready. dash was a writhing mess, danny hiting that spot in him felt so good so when he removed his fingures dash whimpered from the loss before looking at danny seeing him coating his meber in lube. gulping once dash nodded his head leting danny know he was ready. seeing the the sighn danny postioned himself at dash's entrance and slowly began to enter him inch by inch before being shetthed all the way in. starting off slow danny moved in and out untill dash decide he needed more so he wraped his lesgs around danny and grabed his hiar bringing him in for anthor kiss. getting the hint danny picked up his pace and started moving faster and harder till they found a pace for them both. dash feelling his relises close looked at danny pleadingly and wraped his arms around dannys neck. knowing what dash wanted and felling his own release coming danny grabbed dashes member agian and started pumping it in time with his thrusts and leaned down and licked the mark he had maded till he could feel the vian throbing undernieth. biting down on the mark was all it took for dash to explode spilling his seeed on both of them with danny following right after him shooting his seed into dash and coating his insides. panting they both lied down exchusted and spent. smilling danny kissed dash before graabing the cover and bringing it over them both before falling alseep.

 **line break- (end lemon)**

 **Dash's pov**

Dash awoke the next morning thinking yesturday was just a dream before turning on his side and seeing Danny asleep peacefuly. " Crap we're realy married and we had sex. " Dash siad to himself turning pale. What will his parents think or his friends. Spotting the silver ring on his fingure Dash tried to tak it off but it was as if it was glued to his fingure. At this point Danny began to stir. Turning on his side Danny opened his eyes only to see Dash trying to take his wedding ring off making him frown. " Hmm morning Dash, what are you doing?" Danny asked. " I'm tring to see if we can take our rings off to hind them from the school." " Oh I'm sorry but we can't, the rings are spelled so once they're on they can't be removed. That's why the elder siad we'd be known as each others husbans by humans." Danny explianed. Sighing in defeat Dash stoodd to use the bathroom feeling a sharp pian travel up his spine. Wincing in pian Dash limped to the restroom to relive himself. When he was done there was a knock at the door. " Hey you two, is it safe to enter the room?" Alex asked from the otherside of the door. " Yes" both boys siad at once. Opening the door Alex walked in caring the bathrobes from las tnight " Here put these on and go down to the wash room the bath is ready for you both and school starts in an hour. "Thanks" Dash mummbled grabing his bathrobe before leaving with Danny following righ behind him in his own robe. After washing and geting dressed in the clothes they had layed out for them, Danny in his leather outfit and Dash in simple black jeans and a white t-shirt, they met Alex down stiars wia'ting for the by the car. Soon they were off for school with one thought racing through there minds " let the nightmare begin."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry everyone but this story will be a little slow for updates for a while. Going on vaction for a week and were lossing our internet so please be patient with me. I'll update as soon as I can. For those of you who have been reading this storie thank you and please continue. I'll try writing the eigth chapter on vaction if I can't then look for an update in two weeks.

Chapter 7 newlyweds/ rumers

No ones pov school

When Danny and Dash walked into the school all eyes turned to them more specifcly thier joined hands. Taking a deep breath the young couple made thier way to the lockers but had to split up when they reached the end of the hall going to thier own lockers. Once Danny reached his locker both Sam and Tucker stood there demanding answers. " What the heck are you doing holding hands with Dash Baxter of all people?" Sam demaned "Ya man what's with the ring on your fingure, it almost looks like a wedding ring.?" Tucker asked watching as Danny turned paler then he already was. " Well.. um.. I.." Danny gupled trying to find the best way to tell his friends that Dash and him were now married. Mean while at Dash's locker "Dued what's up with you and Feton holding hands, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were a cuople?" Kwan asked laughing at the very idia but stopped seeing Dash pale. Taking a deep breath Dash started to tell Kwan what was up, minuse Danny being a vampire and a half ghost, aterwords he showed Kwan the ring on his finger." Well you see (sigh) we got married." Dash siad quietly. "Your what, come on man quite joking Kkwan siad laughing agian but stoped when he saw Dash lower his head and whisper " I'm not joking, I realy am married to Danny." frozen to the spot Kwan just stared at Dash shocked at what he found out. "why" He finaly manged to breath out. " I like him." was all dash stated finalily relizing how true it was. " That's it man? You like him ok that's all well and everything but to marrie the dude just because you like him doesn't make sence does it." Kwan asked. " It's all I can tell you right now." Dash siad before walking down the hall to meet up with Danny. Back with Danny still geting asked questines. " I'm married to him alright!" Danny snapped but froze relizing he yelled it out loud." YOUR WAHT!" Sam screamed. "What did he do to you for you to marry that loser." Sam asked. " He didn't do anything I asked him to and he agreed besides I like him" Danny stated and walked away to meet up with dash. Leaving a very pissed off Sam and realy confused Tucker behind. "Danny you alright, you look paler then normal." Dash asked walking up to him. " Ya just snapped at Sam and Tucker is all. What about you?" "Fine just told Kwan about us being married." "Oh so now Sam, Tucker, and Kwan know now and soon the whole school will before lunch I bet." Danny laughed. " Let's get to class "Dash siad taking Danny's hand in his. when they reached Mr. Lancer's class everyone stoped and stared. "Well here goes nothing" Danny and Dash siad together taking their seats. Danny taking the one farthest in the back to exscape the sun streaming in through the windows and Dash taking the one in front of him. "Ok class, since spring break is next week I've decided that were going to be doing a journle proreject with partners. These will be due after spring break. Mr. Lancer siad grabbing compsion notebooks. " Your partner will be the person in front of you starting from the back, so that means Dainle Feton/ Dashiel Baxter, Samantha Manson/ Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley/ Star, Kawn/ Micky, ect understand. Now the task is smimple I want you both to write in your jounles about your parner, such as thier likes, dislikes, what you like, or disk like about them, and so on I want you to to share these with your parner every other night and read what they say. Now I'm giving you this day and this day only for you and your parner to talk about this in class now begin.

With Danny and Dash

" Just great another project to fail on." Danny siad looking at Dash. "Why would you fail Danny." Dash asked confused " I won't have the time to do it between moving, the elders and the ghost." Danny siad sounding down. " Sure you will, I mean we'll be living together after tonight so we'll have plenty of time to talk about this stuff and write it down. Dash siad" I guess you have a point, we're married after all, haha best to start leaning this stuff now rather then later. Danny siad laughing a bit. Dash just smiled and siad. "true"

During lunch

Come on it's time to face the music" Danny siad to Dash heading to the lunch room. DANNY! Sam and Tucker yelled before grabbing his and Dashe's arms dragging them to thier usaul table. Now tell us what's going on.'' Sam demanded seeming pissed. " We're married and moving in together tonight." Dash stated. " How did this start why are you two married? "Sam asked. "ya come on man tell the whole storie also what's up with the new look? Tucker asked." Alright first things first I'm no longer human." " WHAT! What do you mean?" " Let me explian guys, I'm dead but I'm still half ghost but also half vampire. I got into a fight with Skulker, Vlad, and Dessiere, but Vlad wished that I couldn't fight back so skulker and him beat me to the break of death when Alex came and offered me a choice, I could die with what humanity I had left or i could live as a vampire. You guys can see witch one I chose, but one catch is that since I'm a new born

I have to take a familar for the first five years that's where Dash comes in. Alex siad if I took anyone as a familer they were like a slave to the vampire, a puppet as you will, but if you performed a ceromony to bond you to them they won't get turned into a puppet. The ceromony is like marrige to vampires hence were married."

" Oh wow Danny. Dash how much do you know.?" Sam asked giving Dash a death glare " I know about Danny being you know who and I don't plan on telling anyone either." "Oh ok then that's good. Is this like a real marrgie and all that." " Yes, the elders made sure that were leagly married in everyway possable" " Wait do you mean you two had to.." Tucker tryed asking turning green in the face " Yes guys, they locked us in a room right after the wedding/ceromony untill we did it." Danny stated with a smirk " Gross dude, but who toped Dash I'm guessing." "Actuly it was me but it was part of the cermony, the vampire has to lay cliam in every way possable the elders siad." " Well at least we know your not you know." Tucker siad pointing to Danny's stomach. "Yea, for now at least." Danny siad. Then Alex walked trough the doors. " Danny, the elders would like to see you, you've been excused for the rest of the day. Dash collect his work and come to the mansion after school." Alex odered. " Alright Alex, well I'll see you guys later" Danny siad following Alex and hoping he wasn't in any trouble.

A/N: Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Any suggestions will be incredibly helpful. I'm having trouble in deciding what part of the show I want the story to take place in. here is a list of ideas region of storm, TUE, and when Danielle comes into the pitcher. I kind of want to make Danny into the ghost prince and bring Danielle as his and dashes adopted daughter or real daughter let me know.


	8. Chapter 8 starting a family

A/N sorry for the long delay. hope you all enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom or it's characters.

 ** _chapter 8 starting a family_**

With the Elders

" Daniel Feton, we have recently found out your part ghost is that correct?" one of the Elders asked " yes, it is" " then please tell us what you're able to do and if you hold any info from us you will be sorry" " yes sir. I have all the basic ghost powers invisibly, instangablyty, flight, ecto blasts, I also have power over ice, a ghostly wail, also I could change from a human to ghost form I'm half ghost so I get everything a normal ghost gets along with the ability to become pregnant since a ghost has both parts." we see, then if what you say is true and you can get pregnant then you and your husband have till the end of next month to conceive otherwise we will kick you out of the coven. Is that understood." the Elders said. Danny looking paler than normal, even for a vampire said " yes, your grace."

Danny's pov

What are they thinking Alex, I can't have a kid. I mean I can but... I'm still in high school if I conceive now I'll be showing this spring. " Well we could pull you out of school mid term and finish with home schooling your last two semesters. Danny like it or not you have to have a kid, without a coven your as good as dead out there." " Fine I'll talk to Dash tonight" " Good, as soon as he gets here we'll be going to your new home and you guys will have all night to yourselves once the homeworks done of course." "of course"

Later that evening

"Oh wow" Danny and Dash shouted at the same time walking up to their new home. " You guys like it? Well, just wait till you see the inside and around the back" Alex said walking past the two to unlock the door. Once inside a maid came to greet the new masters of the household. " Welcome Master Alex, Master Feton, Master Baster, my name's Lindia and I am one of five maids here." " Hello Lindia, would you please take Mr. Baxster on a tour of the house but avoid the study " yes Master Alex. " Come along Master Baxster." Lindia said, walking away with Dash quickly following. " Danny follows me to the study." Alex said walking in a different direction then the one Lindia took.

Danny's pov In the study

"What is it Alex?" I asked a bit worried " the elders want me to give you a pregnancy test every two weeks for the next two months. I'm sorry Danny, but you have to follow their rules and mine. If I give you an order you cannot refuse unless you want to endure severe pain in your head, it's the same with my Master and I." Oh, okay " I say quietly" Now you're going to hate me, but there is an aphrodisiac on the bedside table for you to take along with a basket to make the night fun, Lindia is going to feed Dash his aphrodisiac in a bit. You are to go strip bare and lay on the bed and wait for Dash, after he enters the room for the night I will be locking your door like on your wedding night. You will have school off tomorrow, so you will have until and all-day tomorrow to go at five o'clock tomorrow evening, we're going to your parents for dinner. Am I understood." I felt defeated I couldn't do anything about it so sighing I said "Yes Master." Good, you also know when to see me as your Master/Sire and when to treat me as a friend. You're dismissed for the night." I heard Alex say" Um where is the bed room ?" I asked. " Down the hall from here on your left up the stairs and it's the last door at the end of the hallway." Alex said before walking out the door but stopped for a second and faced me. " Oh, and if I were you I'd make sure to feed off him during your release, being bitten by us vampires is almost as good as sex for humans, with the both combined there should be no reason you won't be pregnant by the end of this month." and with that he left while I followed behind him to go do as I was told. I walked to the bedroom and started to strip till I was bare naked. I walked to the side table and took the aphrodisiac lying on the bed and waited for Dash to come, all the while wishing to get this done and over with soon.

A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I promise the next one will be longer I'll also try and have a new chapter out every week or two. please review and let me know if you want a lemon in the next chapter or not and any suggestions are more the welcome. till next time.


	9. Chapter 9 BEDROOM FUN

**AN: SORRY SOORRY SORRY! I know its been a year since the last updated but between work and write's block I could't find the time to write. I've spent most of this time reading other fan fiction to get some ideas so hopefully you'll all be getting updates at most once or twice a month maybe sooner. well on with the story**

Dash's pov:

I watched Danny leave with Alex before fallowing Lindia through the house. when we stopped at the dinning room i was surprised to see a place setting set with food waiting on the table. " would you like to sit and have your dinner master Baxter" Lindia asked gesturing to the place setting." um sure thanks" I said looking at the food and for the first time sense coming here noticing just how hungry i was. i sat down and began eating wondering were Danny and Alex had diapered to. after a meal of roast garlic chicken, mashed potatoes and salad and a small glass of red wine. I was starting to feel kinda funny. " um Lindia i don't feel so good is there some where i can lay down." I asked with a fogged up head. " of course master Baxter this way." Lindia said with a knowing smile gracing her face leading dash to the bedroom.

when we made it to a large wooden double door I looked at Lindia for conformation. " this is the master bedroom Master Baxter, Master Feton should be there waiting for you, have a good evening." Lindia said bowing to Dash before leaving. After Lindia left Dash opened the bedroom door to see a very nice suit. Plush dark red carpets lined the floor with medium stained wood, a coffee table and end tables each with a vase of blood red roses. black velvet draped curtains lined the the large window facing the back of the house. With black leather chairs in front of a roaring fire place. In the next room to the left was the bath room with a walk in shower big enough to fit four people inside with a frosted glass door. next to it sat a large Jacuzzi tub lined with candles and on the shelves sat soup and shampoo on one and all types of scented oils on the other. The sink sat to right of the tub and the toilet right across from it with a small cubicle and door for extra privacy. After exiting the bathroom Dash went to the door on the right of the sitting room which he figured must lead to the bedroom. Opening the door he wasn't disappointed either. The room was big with a four poster bed in the middle of the room along with black silk curtains around the bed. Upon the floor sat a dark red wood with the same plush red carpets in front of the bed with two black night stands on either side of the dark wood head bored. to the left of the bed was a door leading to the walk in closet and to left was a dresser made of the same wood as the head bored. Dash was about to head back to the sitting room but stopped when he heard a moan coming from the bed.

nones pov

(LEMON)

Dash went up to the bed and pulled open the curtains to discover a very naked Danny laid on the bed. Dash was at a lost for words seeing Danny laying there with lust filled eyes and pupils blown wide. ?His legs spread giving a very clear view of his painful erection standing at attention between them. Dash swallowed and took a step forward wanting nothing more then to have Danny begging for him and soon enough Danny looked up at him. When their eyes met Danny froze staring at Dash trying to read his reaction. After a few pain staking seconds but what felt like hours to the two boys Danny spoke. " Dash... please.." Danny panted was all it took for Dash to lose any control he had. easily making his way on to the bed dash captured Danny's lips in a fierce kiss his hands pining Danny to the bed. Danny kissed Dash back with just as much force all the while begging with his eyes. Dash seeing the look on Danny's face smirked deciding to tease Danny until he was a begging whimpering mess. Seeing Dash smirk Danny gulped not liking the look on Dash's face but not being able to do anything about it. Dash started kissing Danny again. first on the mouth then his jaw then his neck all the while moving to his ears and nibbling and licking the shell while blowing his hot breath making Danny shiver every time. dash moved back to kissing and sucking on Danny's neck till he was satisfied with the large red mark before moving to his chest and taking a nipple in to his mouth biting, pulling, and sucking it till it was red hard and swollen the going to the other to give it the same treatment before moving to his navel and dipping his tongue in to his belly button. all the while Danny was whipping and squirming with all the teasing begging Dash to take him. " Dash please..please no more teasing I can't take it. "But I like teasing you Danny. " Dash said laughing at the look Danny gave him. Danny wanted to scream he needed to come and Dashes teasing wasn't helping any and he could already feel the wetness between his legs where his balls should be. he was uncomfortable with the vagina that was now ready and waiting for Dash. Dash continued to tease Danny with his tongue and month before he reached the head of Danny's penis which he noticed had gotten two inches smaller. Licking the tip and sucking on hearing Danny scream with need. [please Dash please. Danny screamed with tears running down his face from his frustration and need. feeling he teased Danny enough Dash told Danny to turn over. realizing what Dash planed to do Danny blushed and said " not there Dash." Dash looked at him confused. " between my legs under my cock." Danny said with a red face. Still confused Dash did as he was told and discovered a hole that wasn't there before and it was wet as if it was self lubricating. " What is this Danny?" Dash asked with surprise. " um my va...vagi..na." Danny mumbled out embarrassed." Your vagina but your a guy.?" Dash exclaimed surprised. "yes I'm a guy but as a ghost I have both parts." Oh that's what you meant with gender doesn't matter. Well this should be fun." Dash said with a smile. Danny looked panicked thinking that Dash would go back to teasing him. How right he was. Dash lowered his face down to Danny's slit and stuck is tongue in and nibbled on his vagina lips making Danny scream in pleasure. Trusting his tongue in a few more times before removing it Dash replaced it with his fingers and started trusting them in and out watching Danny as he squirmed and tried pushing back on the fingers. Finally Dash deemed Danny ready enough and removed his fingers. Stripping his clothes off Dash stretched over Danny and kissed him reaching for the bottle of lube in the basket to coat his member. After feeling lubed enough Dash carefully stared pushing his way in all the while watching Danny's face for signs of pain. Getting only half way in before hitting a barrier Dash looked at Danny slightly confused. "It's okay just push hard" Danny said with his eyes closed. Doing has told Dash pulled half way out before slapping back in effectively breaking the barrier hearing Danny's scream of pain. Dash looked at Danny and saw tears coming out of clenched shut eyes and rolling down his face. "Danny are you alright?" Dash asked with a panicked edge to his voice. "Yes it was just the hymen breaking. just give me a few minutes." Danny forced out through gritted teeth. Dash just nodded and waited for Danny to move. when Danny finally rolled his hips dash started gently trusting in and out of Danny but quickly picked up speed. when Danny started to meet his trusts dash picked up speed again becoming a bit rougher. all to soon dash was losing control and needing release. Getting and evil idea Dash lubed one of his fingers and traced Danny's entrance before inserting said finger. circling the digit until he found the bundle of nerves inside that would make Danny see stars. hearing Danny scream dash picked up the pace slamming harder into Danny while pupping his finger inside hit his Sweet spot every time. All to soon both boys came screaming each others name. panting and shaking Dash rolled off Danny so as not to crush the poor boy who lay in the same state of utter bliss. once the after glow subsided both men decided a quick shower was due before bed.

AN: any ideas on what should happen at Danny's parents dinner any suggestions are welcome.

Also for those who like this story I'm in the middle of writing a Harry Potter Fanfic it'll be a Harry/Snape fic but will also contain vampires. till next time


End file.
